Eli Stone Post Series
by h2opolobsession
Summary: This is a fanfiction about "episodes" post the end of the series 'Two Ministers' . Spoiler Alerts for those who have not finished the show. Also, I do not own ANY rights. These characters are all property of ABC.
1. The Politics of Faith EP 210 part 1

Eli woke up in the hospital bed. He could remember a few things, and the rest was fuzzy.

Nate said he was just like dad. Eli remembers his heart pounding in his chest, ringing in his ears, and then he saw an expression on Nate so drastically different from the loathing that was there moments before. He felt the cool trickle from his nose, and brought his hand up to wipe it away. Nate ran to the phone and dialed 911 as Eli fell into the couch. His eyes closed, his breathing slowed, Nate was looking at him from his kitchen counter and was running over to him. "Eli, stay with me, Eli…"

Eli looked around the ambulance. Nate was holding his hand, he had something in his nose, and an oxygen mask covering part of his face. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, but for a moment he thought it might have been blood. His heart started racing as he wondered what was going on. The ambulance stopped, and two young paramedics pulled him out on the stretcher. His eyes were only part of the way open, making everything else a blur—Nate's face, the red lights of the ambulance, the pale white lights coming from within the hospital doors. He went out of consciousness again.

While he was off in another world, he saw his dad. "He doesn't mean it, Eli". He was twelve years old. Nate had just yelled at Eli for not caring about him because he had spilled milk all over Nate's new comic book. "Come here." His dad told him to sit next to him on the couch. He gave him enough money to go buy Nate another comic book. "Go when I take him to the game tomorrow." Eli felt upset too. His dad always took Nate. "Why can't I go?" "You don't even like them. We can go skating sometime." Eli knew that wasn't likely. His dad drank too much to skate hardly at all. At a baseball game, being drunk was almost encouraged.

Eli came to for a moment when Nate was signing something. "I won't sign the DNR." Nate told the doctor, glancing over at Eli. He had almost killed his brother six months ago. That wasn't going to happen again. The doctor took the forms.

This time was different than last time. There was no near death experience, although it was a very dangerous experience. Eli was alive the whole time. The surgery went smoothly, the aneurysm was mostly fine.

"Eli." This time he woke up to a room with just his brother. "The others are in the waiting room. I thought I should talk to you… about… something." Nate had a slightly crazed look in his eye, like the first and only time he had gotten a vision and told Eli about it. Eli smiled weakly. "Now, Nate?" Nate nodded. He was now up, standing next to his brother's bed. "The doctor's say you're very lucky… they say that a blood clot, caused by the aneurysm, was caught between the blood-brain barrier and your skull. They say that if you hadn't gotten the bloody nose, you would have died within a day or two."

Eli watched his brother, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" He was mumbling, sounding a bit nasally because of the oxygen tubes in his nose.

Nate smiled. "If we hadn't been arguing… if all this with Beth hadn't happened, if I hadn't said you were like dad… you'd be dead." Eli tried to process this, but he wasn't quite getting the connection. Nate smiled broadly, and his eyes sparkled with repressed tears. "Eli, your blood pressure sky rocketed because of our fight. That caused the blood to flow too quickly to get through the area that was clotting. That caused the excess blood to bleed from your nose."

Eli looked at his brother, understanding. The argument saved his life. "Should I thank you, then, for everything?" Eli wasn't exactly fond of the big guy up stairs at the moment. Things had gotten so bad between him and his brother, and he had almost died, or he thought he had.

"No… well, maybe. Eli, I'm not sorry about being upset. You would be too." He took a deep breath. "But, I am sorry that I… that I said what I did." Eli shook his head. "Nate, even when you try to hurt me, you save my life. Don't apologize. You don't need to." He smiled, a strong, healthy smile. Nate wiped his eyes. "Do you want to see anyone?" Nate rested his hand on Eli's shoulder as he asked him. Eli looked up at him.

He was about to ask for Maggie, when he got a vision:

George Michael walked into his hospital room, wearing a dark grey suite with a soft blue shirt underneath. He looked at Eli, then motioned for him to follow. Suddenly the two were standing in a huge house, George Michael at the piano singing the following lyrics as a scene unfolded.

well it looks like the road to heaven  
but it feels like the road to hell  
when I knew which side my bread was buttered  
I took the knife as well  
posing for another picture  
everybody's got to sell

A young man runs down the stairs, an older man yelling from the top of the stairs. "Damnit, Jeremy, you need to do this! You need to! They are counting on you!"

but when you shake your ass  
they notice fast  
and some mistakes were built to last  
that's what you get  
I say that's what you get  
that's what you get for changing your mind  
and after all this time  
I just hope you understand  
sometimes the clothes do not make the man

"Do, dad, I'm done with this lie!"

I'll hold on to my freedom  
may not be what you want from me  
just the way it's got to be  
lose the face now  
I've got to live

"Jeremy, you're going to make a difference!"

"Not if I walk away!" The young man left the room.

Eli was back in his hospital bed. "No, Nate. I need to rest and get back to the office." His brother smiled. "It was a vision, right?" Eli simply nodded, but it was obvious from his face that he didn't feel up to talking about it just yet. "Ok, I'll tell them you're ok and tell the nurse to keep people out of here."

"Thanks." Eli laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

Eli walked in, avoiding Patti which was getting harder to do in the small firm. "ELI!" He heard her call, and hurried up the stairs, calling down. "Meeting, with Jordan, new client!" Patti shook her head, holding Eli's coffee mug and resting her free hand on her hip.

Eli entered Jordan's office. Jordan stood up, looking at Eli with a smile. Eli knew that smile well enough. It was an "one of us almost died but didn't" smile. He knew it from the first time he woke up after major surgery, and then again when he had saved Jordan's life. Three times is more than enough of that smile.

"Eli, glad to see you back and ready for more." Jordan would have given him a hug if he wasn't so professional. Eli nodded, smirking. "Can't get rid of me sir. So, new case?" Jordan nodded. "Yes, a Mr. Jeremy Stiels."

Eli stared at Jordan, mouth slightly open. Jordan raised an eyebrow "Yes, Eli?"

"Nothing sir." He replied quickly.

"It's Jordan, Eli. We talked about this. And you need to keep it in mind when we meet with our new clients. They want to know a competent partner is taking on their case." Jordan's tone was a bit more casual than usual, but there was still something stern in it that Eli couldn't help but feel inferior.

Eli smiled. "Right. Where is he?" "Waiting for you in the conference room." Jordan's eyes trailed Eli out of the room. He smiled, this time more of an _I wish you were my son_ sort of smile, but Eli didn't catch it.

Eli entered, seeing the young man from his vision. "Hello, Mr. Stiels." The young man shook Eli's hand. He was dressed nicer than he had been in the dream. Instead of washed jeans and a dark red button up shirt, he was now clad in a beige suite and a light green shirt with a dark green tie. Eli half-expected Jeremy Stiels to say "Please, call me Jeremy" but he didn't. Eli wanted to know who exactly he was dealing with. In his vision, he looked like any young man. Now, he looked purely professional. Business man? Lawyer?

"How can I help you, Mr. Stiels?" Eli took a seat at the conference table. He was glad to be back at work, yet curious to see how his vision would play out this time around.

"I'm suing my father's party." Eli raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how some rich young man suing a group of family friends could help. Was this guy just some snob? Why then should he be helped?

"Party?" Eli asked.

"His political party, Mr. Stone." Jeremy looked at Eli, an eye brow raised. Eli nodded.

"What happened?" Eli looked intrigued now, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well, my father was a congressman in Oklahoma. I'm now running for office by the same backers he had next year." Jeremy was talking like a man who could command a crowd. Eli's vision about 'Live Brave' came to his mind, but he let it drift quietly away. "They don't want me to come out until after I leave office." Eli raised an eyebrow, "You mean you're—" "Gay. Yes Mr. Stone."

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Stiels." Eli stood to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Stone. This means a lot to me." For the first time, Jeremy seemed almost personal. Eli nodded. "I know." It wasn't Eli's first time with a case that was close to the heart of those he represented. It seemed his visions always brought him into people's lives rather than bringing money to his pocket book. Eli returned to his office to start rummaging through case files.

------

Maggie followed Matt around the second floor of Posner & Klein. "Come on, Matt. It's high profile! You love that stuff."

Matt turned a corner, quickening his pace. "No, Maggie. I have enough cases for now, thank you. I don't need to continue with your humanitarian efforts. That is why I decided to leave, remember?"

Maggie thought about why she decided to leave for a moment – Eli. The last time she had seen him, they had fought about the "tricks she pulled" in the courtroom, as he put it. The thought was forced out of her mind, however, when she glanced at the blue envelope in her hand. "It isn't just humanitarian. It's politics."  
"Isn't everything?" Matt's snarky comment went unanswered as Maggie persisted. "Come on, Matt. It's about the up and coming congressman Jeremy Stiels." Matt paused, and looked over at Maggie. "Mr. Stiels wants us to represent him?" Maggie's smile faltered for a moment. "Not exactly… his political party wants us to."

"On behalf of him?" Matt raised an eyebrow, his eyes were piercing Maggie for a moment, as though he already knew the answer. "Well, no. They are challenging him."

Matt smirked. "Ok."

"Really? I thought you liked Jeremy?" Matt shook his head. "Can't stand him. But you're right, this is high profile." He took the folder and entered his office, closing the door in the middle of Maggie's "Thank you!"

---------

Eli checked his cell phone. "Nate" read across the screen. He answered. "What?" "Eli… have you thought about it? About what I said?"

Nate had told Eli before he went back to work that he would need to get regular check ups from now on. The amount of time that Eli already spent in the hospital had been enough for him. "Yes, Nate." "Good, so see you this Friday?" "No." "Eli! Come on, you know you need to." Nate was sitting at his desk in his nice new apartment, feel up on the smooth wood top. "Nate, stop telling me what I need to do. I need to get to work on this case. I have a meeting. Bye." "Eli…" Eli hung up. Nate hung up his phone. Someone needed to speak some sense into his brother and quick.

Eli had not thought about what Nate said in the hospital. He made up his mind then and there that if he was going to die, then it would be something sudden. If God had something more for him, then he would live to do what needed to be done. Wasn't that the way with all the prophets? He had re-read Jonah's story. God saved him by being eaten by a giant fish for three days. He went from a storm, to a fish belly, to an enemy country. Yet, God's way prevailed. Maybe he was just a bully after all, but still, whether Eli liked it or not, God's way prevailed.

---------

Maggie and Dowd sat on one side of the table with two elderly men, Eli and Jeremy on the other.

"Of course we'd go up against you. Another plot, you know. Another trick." Eli looked dismayed to see Maggie against him, and this slightly cruel comment of his felt completely justified.

"No. I chose this one. I had no clue who the opposition even was when I chose this case." Maggie stared at Eli, willing him dead with her eyes.

Matt chuckled only slightly awkwardly. "Look, Jeremy, these are your backers. Don't you think you owe them?" Jeremy stared at Matt. "Mr. Stiels." Eli interjected, before Jeremy's reply. "Don't you think the voters deserve to know about a homosexual running for office?" He stared at the two old men. One was looking down at his thumbs, the other staring back at Jeremy.

"Why? They don't know that politicians cheat on their wives. They don't know that so-and-so is in the middle of a divorce. They don't know a lot of things. Only your politics matter, Jeremy." Eli gave up this time. Jeremy wasn't fighting to be respected, not here. It seemed a bit intimate already. Eli glanced at the man staring down, and realized who he was. "And you, Mr. Stiels?" Eli asked the man. Jeremy's father looked up. His eyes found those of his son. "We don't want to fight you, son. We just want you to keep it a secret until you leave office. We just want you to—"

"To hide it, dad?" Jeremy glared at him. "Yes." His father replied shamefully. "Why?" Jeremy persisted. "So you can manipulate me into doing what you want?" "No, Jeremy, so people will listen."

"If they don't listen now, I don't want them to listen ever." Jeremy retorted, and left the room. Eli looked at Maggie, then at Mr. Stiels. "We'll be taking you to court. Your party. Those who back this." Eli walked out after Jeremy. Maggie stood up and followed while Matt turned to his clients to explain what would happen next.

"Eli!" Maggie chased after him. "Eli, please." Eli stopped, and turned around. "What? Do you want to argue with me again? You always think I want to argue with you Maggie. I don't. For once, I'd like you to be on my side."

Maggie looked at him. "Your side, Eli? Like I have been from the beginning?"

Eli shook his head. "Not personally, professionally. You always challenge everything I do. When will it stop?"

"This isn't about you, Eli. This is about the case."

"My point exactly!" Eli had one hand resting on his hip now, the other motioning in front of him.

" Jeremy could do a lot of good. His political party does a lot of good. People listen to him." She pleaded.

"Except his own father, his campaign manager, you." Eli's words cut deep. Maggie was tired of his accusations. She believed he could see things, but she also believed in depending what she thought was right. She didn't share his visions. How could she know what he saw?"

Eli stared at her. "What did you want?" He said, his voice tired and slightly apologetic.

"Nothing." She was frowning now, her bright eyes a little duller than normal. She was starting to lose the spring in her step, the laughter in her voice. She was starting to lose to the twisted ways of Posner and Klein.

"Maggie…" Eli wanted to apologize for everything, but couldn't find the words. "Maggie… can we get coffee some time, to talk. Outside of cases and away from work, like we might have in the past to take a break?" He tried to smile, but he knew what he was asking. He wasn't asking for a date, like she might have wanted. He wasn't asking to be just friends, either. He was asking for them to trust each other, and she had lost that ability when he kissed her and never followed up.

"Maybe." She mumbled. "I'm glad you're better. Thanks for telling me, by the way." She turned and left, meeting up with Matt to drive back to Posner and Klein. Eli watched her walk away. She had been the only person he wanted to see when he woke up, but then he had a vision and it was back to The Big Guy's plan. He was getting tired of all of his desires being back seat. He wanted to drive his own life. He went back to working on the case in his office.

-------

Eli was working late. Everyone else had gone home, except for Jordan. It seemed that since his divorce, he spent more time at the office than even during the separation. Eli took a drink of coffee, and pretty soon he was holding it while looking out over a crowded room listening to him speak. He glanced at the coffee, and it was a Styrofoam cup with water in it. He set it down at the pulpit, and glanced over his right shoulder. He could see next to him signs that said "Jeremy Stiels for Senator." Eli snapped back. He smiled and yelled "Yes!" They won! Not only did he win this case, but Jeremy went on to become a Senator after serving in the House of Representatives! Eli smiled, and decided that the affirmation was enough for him to go get some sleep. As he was walking out of his office, he shouted in the empty building "Good night, Jordan!" "Night Eli!" Came the reply. Eli smirked and practically skipped to his car.

Jordan, meanwhile, was playing a game of solitaire while skimming case files. He was working with a privately owned company that wanted to build a clinic on government land.


	2. The Politics of Faith EP 210 part 2

NOTE: I am rather vague on Jeremy's politics during this second part because that is not what I want to focus on… also, it allows people some room for interpretation as any show does :P  
*************

In the courtroom, Eli felt in his element. He questioned the members of the political party, and Mr. Stiels, why they wanted Jeremy to keep his homosexuality a secret.

"The voters sensitivities post Prop 8 would cause us to lose." One of the members said.

"But don't you think it is the voters right to know?" Eli questioned, standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, but, only on an as needed basis. They don't need to know."

"And what about Jeremy's wishes?"

"He made it very clear when he signed the funding agreement form." Matt Dowd smirked.

Eli looked at the judge, "Your honor, I motion for a recess." Eli's eyes lit up with the shock of what was said. The judge nodded. "Court continues tomorrow morning." And she struck her gavel.

He turned to look at Jeremy. This time anger replaced the shock in his eyes. He rushed off to the judge's office with the other attorney. "This document is not in evidence!" Eli demanded. "Mr. Dowd, where is this document so it can be processed for evidence?" "In my office, judge." "I didn't even know about it. Judge, I want a mistrial." The judge looked at Eli. "For what, Mr. Stone? Mr. Dowd did not bring this evidence forth to even be processed. His client spoke of it while being examined. I cannot hold him in contempt for your client's miscommunication."

Eli stared at the judge. What had he done to her to piss her off so much? "Judge, I would have needed to counter that piece of evidence in my cross-examination." "And, Mr. Stone, now you can, tomorrow morning."

----------------

When he left the office, Eli was in a state of rage from this blow to his case. How could he win this now? The way that Matt and Maggie just watched him was infuriating. "Eli, I'm sorry." Eli turned and saw Jeremy, sitting as though he had recently had his face in his hands. He looked up at Eli with eyes that were calling for him. Eli hated that look. He was getting it more and more from his clients these days. "For hiding evidence from me, Jeremy?"

"You don't understand. It isn't part of the agreement that I don't out myself."

"I'll be the judge of that when I get a copy of it. Do you have one?"

Jeremy nodded. "On file, in my office, my assistant will fax it to you."

"Jeremy, let me be very clear: if you conceal anything from me again, we will definitely lose this trial. Is there anything else I should know?" Eli stared at this young man, who originally he had thought arrogant, then respectable, not irritating. "No, Eli."

------------------

Eli turned on his heal and headed out of the courthouse.

Eli looked over the document a few times before Nate walked into his office unannounced. "Nate, we talked about this. I won't do it. I can't. Sorry." Nate shook his head. "That isn't fair, Eli. I didn't even want to talk about it."

Nate took a seat. He looked tired. "I wanted to ask you about how you survived starting up a new firm. Creating my own practice is getting to be too much for me." Eli shrugged. "I had to, Nate, to go on. I couldn't very well make a living being a 'prophet.'" Despite his better judgement, Eli motioned quotations. "Yeah, but I mean, is there more about it than just going on? I have a check that says I could play golf for the rest of my life." Nate was referring to the resignation check the hospital had given him when he left to prevent any further negative publicity or complications.

The two were quiet for sometime, then Eli let out a heavy sigh. "Because, you're going to do something good, Nate. Great even." Nate laughed lightly, "I thought you were the one who was the prophet? I'm just the brother, remember?" Eli shook his head. "The more I think about it, the more I realize that you're probably the most vital part of this Nate. Without you, I have nothing. I go no where. What good is a prophet who doesn't even know which way is up?" While Nate enjoyed the compliment, he realized what his brother meant was—I'm lost without you. The sappiness of the situation was not exactly fitting to Nate's personality. Eli had been the 'sensitive' and 'emotional' one, even as a lawyer. "Hah, right." Nate continued to jest, but both brothers could see through the other one's charade. Nate smiled, lifting his head to look into Eli's eyes, and he found his brother doing the same thing. "I do it because it's right." Nate said, sounding slightly defeated. Eli nodded. "I think so… I think that is just how it goes."

Nate got up. "Thanks bro." And as he was leaving the library-office, he paused at the door. "You like it too though, right? Being your own boss?" Eli nodded. "As hard as it can be, I've never felt better." Nate gave him one last smile as he left the room.

-----------------

Back in the courtroom, Eli called Jeremy to the stand. "Jeremy, did you sign this form?" He held up the agreement. "Yes I did." Jeremy was confident now. "Why?"

"Because. They knew who they were getting upon having me sign that agreement." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" "A man who shares their same beliefs. A man who wants to improve education, work on the prison systems, and invest in health care. A man they have known all his life."

Eli's eyes sparkled as he continued to question. "And this man, you, have you always been gay?" Jeremy shook his head. "I dated here and there in high school, dated women, I mean. But in college, I started to feel as though something was missing. I started to date men." Matt stood up. "Objection, hear say!"

"Your honor, we can call his father up after if you'd like." Eli was standing fairly close to the judge now.

"Mr. Stone, do not take that tone. You can continue your questioning the witness. Avoid any hear say, Jeremy."

Jeremy and Eli both nodded. "Did members of your party know about your sexuality?"

"Yes." Eli smiled at Jeremy's reply.

"Jeremy Stiels, are you going to run for office in 2010?"

"Yes."

"Are you currently being funded?"

"Yes."

"Objection—point? We know Jeremy is running to be a representative. Obviously he is receiving funding—" Matt interjected.

The judge looked at Eli. "Well?"

"Just a moment, your Honor." Eli smiled, and looked back at Jeremy.

"Will you run for the house without funding from current," Eli motioned to the table where the leaders of his political party, the opposition, were sitting, "funding?"

"No."

The different members and Matt Dowd looked smug. Maggie looked confused. The judge was simply intrigued.

"What will you do, Jeremy?"

"Run for Senate."

Gasping was heard throughout the courtroom, even the judge gasped for a moment, before hitting the gavel. "Quiet. Continue Mr. Stone."

Eli smirked. "I'm done. Your witness."

Matt walked up, straightening her shirt as he collected herself. "Mr. Stiels, does your party know about this plan?"

Jeremy was smiling. "No."

"And when were you planning to tell them?"

"Never. If I can run in the House with them behind me, I am content. But, if not, I will find sufficient funds." Matt turned to look at Mr. Stiels senior, then back at Jeremy. "You mean, you do not have funds secured already?" Jeremy's smile faded slightly. "Well, I have agreements."  
Dowd saw his opportunity. "Who is funding you?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained." The judge replied.

"Who have you entered into agreements with?"

"An independent party."

"Clearly, that shows a lack of loyalty to any party. How would you be a good representative?"

"Objection!" Eli was standing now, staring at Jeremy. He wanted to think of anything to get him off the bench, but couldn't. Apparently Jeremy had more things going on than Eli knew about. He shot a dark glance at Maggie, who turned away.

"Sustained. Tread carefully Mr. Dowd" She asked him, "What are the political differences of this political party you currently represent and the one you will represent as Senator?"

Jeremy shrugged. "They have similar beliefs in most areas, varying more in the application than in the cause."

"Why switch, then?"

"To be who I really am." Jeremy replied.

"Your current party, your father's party, doesn't know who you really are?" Matt pressed. Eli was nervous. He was getting Jeremy to denounce his party, and now to deny that they knew who he was going into the campaign.

"They won't let me be who I am."

"Did you know about the plan to keep your homosexuality a secret before you signed the form?"  
Eli shook his head. "Yes."

"And yet you signed." Matt walked back to his seat triumphantly.

Eli shook his head. He felt the case slip from his fingers. His blood was boiling. "Damn." He mumbled at the judge called for the end of the day.

----------------------

Matt was staring at Eli with an air of conquest about him. Maggie was trying to look at Eli with a malicious, rather than melancholy, look. This time Eli had ventured to Posner and Klein for the discussion. He had lost most of his bargaining rights anyway. "What, Eli? Ready to settle?"

"Yes. We want emotional damages and freedom from contract."

"Freedom from contract is something everyone wants." Mr. Stiels said, staring at his son. "Jeremy, you knew about it all? Why are we here then?"

Jeremy stayed silent, and looked to Eli. Eli spoke on his behalf. "Please do not address my client personally. Now, emotional damages. That's all." Matt shook his head. "No. He doesn't deserve any of it." Jeremy continued to look upset, and Eli was getting more angry. "Fine, Jeremy, let's go." This time, when Eli stormed out, no one followed. Maggie turned to Matt. "Can't we give them anything." For the first time, Matt looked slightly upset. "Unfortunately, no. Eli is going to flat lose this one." He turned to Mr. Stiels, trying to pull his arrogance back together. "Good news for you sir." His smirk convinced his clients, but not Maggie.

----------------------

Eli was sitting on the counter in Dr. Chen's work shop. "Why the vision then? Now I just feel like he is teasing me, lying to me… what the hell?"

"It's from upstairs, not down Eli. And besides, you still don't know what will happen. Maybe the jury will find in favor of the plaintiff. I mean, he is pretty likable." Eli shrugged. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. If I am supposed to win…" Then Eli remembered his vision. He had heard senate, not house. Jeremy had plans for senate. Eli lost this case. "I lose." He mumbled. Chen looked at him curiously. "Vision say so?"

"No… but Jeremy said so, sort of." He sighed and leapt off the counter to leave. "I'll see you later. Dinner at my house this Friday if you want."

-------------

Back in the courthouse, Eli had to make his closing statement. "He's running for office." He pointed to Jeremy sitting at the table. "They can't simply pull funding because he outs himself. His political party wants him to silence his sexuality, which is being discriminatory. As voters, it is your right, my right, to know who we are backing, the same way the party knew who they were backing. They are funding the man, all of him. They claimed to be behind Jeremy Stiels, and because he might lose, they want to back out? That sounds like they are breaking contract, not him."

Twenty minutes later, the jury was ready to give the verdict. "We find in favor of the defendant." Eli's head dropped for a moment. A loss, even one he knew was coming, was never easy to handle. "I'm sorry Jeremy." Jeremy looked completely sulky. He looked angry for the loss, and upset at his old party's behavior. Eli understood this, but at the same time, he felt little sympathy for a man who walked into it.

-----------------

Maggie was waiting for Eli in his office. "Did you break a law getting here? I left right away." Eli teased, although his tone was dull and dreary.

"Eli, I'm sorry. I didn't know Matt had that information. I would have made him tell you, I would have."  
Eli shrugged. "You don't get it, it doesn't matter now. I lost. Jeremy is going to go on to run for senate."  
Maggie tried to smile. "He will, I'm sure. But, this party will also go on to recruit and to do amazing things." Eli sat down at his desk. "You really believe this party is that great, even after what they tried to do?" "They tried to keep a man silent to win… sounds like what lawyers do everyday."

Eli smiled, genuinely. "I guess you're right. So, want to come over for dinner Friday? Nate and Dr. Chen will be there. It's celebrating a month of good health." She looked at him, a bit upset again. "Kidding. It just happens to be a month. It's mostly just friends, hanging out. Matt can come too."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't think 'The Dowd' wants to have friends over here."

"Too late." Eli commented, eyes returning to their usual shine. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a smirk.

"But you?" Maggie was quiet again. "I thought that, when you asked, it would be us. Talking. About real issues." Eli recalled asking her to get coffee, and her retort. "Well, it was… but you didn't seem to keen on the idea at the time." She glared at him. "Oh, you mean after finding out you were in the hospital again and I never knew? Matt made a comment. That's how I found out."

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I wasn't the one to contact people. My brother did. He must have told Taylor or Jordan, and it went down from there." He wished he could make things better. He wanted things to go back to normal again. He wanted Maggie to be on his side, with everything, like she was in his vision. Did he really want all that now, though? Did he really want to be with her, whole heartedly? Could he handle it? These thoughts floated in and out of his mind almost every day for the past month.

"Meet my brother." Eli said finally. Maggie smiled. "Ok." She looked as though she wanted to say something more, but didn't. "Bye, Eli. And, sorry about the case." She left as Jeremy walked in.

"Mr. Stone." He looked at Jeremy as he entered. "What? I lost, so it's back to formalities?"

"No, you're my lawyer, and might be if I need you again." Jeremy smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the case. You lost. Good job." Eli's confusion made Jeremy press on. "I knew they were against my homosexuality. I knew it from the beginning. I joined them purposefully to pull out, to show people what this party was doing. They would go on to do much worse things to people if they had manipulated me. I couldn't let them, but I also couldn't let them manipulate someone unsuspecting either. So, I took their funding to gain popularity and plan the day I would leave. I had backers before signing on with them, actually. I had to pull out of those contracts, my "agreements" first, telling them that I would return. Those companies believed me. It helps when one of the CEOs is your boyfriend."

Jeremy laughed. Eli had caught on as soon as Jeremy began to explain. "You wanted me to lose for you to get the publicity, to point out the error in their ways, and to stop them from getting another representative?"

"Yes."

"So, both parties 'support' the causes, but vary in the applications…" Eli smirked, and Jeremy nodded. "Precisely."

"Well, Jeremy, you have my vote… if for any reason other than you'll convince me to do just about anything you want." Jeremy laughed. "Eli, I wanted you to know. But, you needed to defend me to the best of your ability to make it all believable. And, well, I didn't know if it was in line with your morals."

Eli shook his head. "It wasn't. I'm glad I didn't know, but you did a good thing here none the less." Jeremy said thanks and left the office. Eli stood, hands resting on his waste, for a while. He felt like a conversation with Nate was in order. Eli dialed, and the phone started to ring.  
-------

The next day, Eli drove to China Town on his lunch break. Dr. Chen started to talk to him about what his brother said about regular visits, but when he heard Eli's argument, he had smiled. "Good." Eli had been so confused; he asked him how the hell that could be good. "Because, sounds like for the first time, you're having faith. Genuine faith, outside of your visions." Dr. Chen smiled and went back to putting blenders into boxes. He was planning on mailing them back in hopes of getting some refund for his failed smoothie business.

"Gotta have faith." Eli had said sarcastically, with his side ways smile. A few months ago, he might have killed the next person who made that remark to him. Now, he was loosening up about his visions. He believed in them. "Oh my god…" Eli felt as though a vibrant light had turned on in the back of his memory. "What is it Eli? A vision?" Eli shook his head. "No… gotta have faith." Dr. Chen nodded. "Yes, you said that already."

"No, the song… from a year ago almost. Don't you see?" He was practically jumping up and down. "That was the song that played when Beth and I slept together. That was the song that made me take her side of the case, which started all of this. It made me remember her, and then she met Nate. She was the one we were fighting over when my nose bled. And now, after all that, I am starting to believe…"

Dr. Chen laughed. "Dude, you seem a bit self-obsessed. I don't think everything fits into a nice package like that, Eli."

Eli shook his head. "Don't you see though? None of it was necessarily wrong… all of it saved me."

Dr. Chen smirked. "You put things together faster than your dad thought you would." Eli stared at him. "The book?"

Chen caught himself. "Just a part that I read of it, anyway. Your dad said that you'd realize that just taking one case wasn't the larger significance part of it. You're going to do a lot more than help people, Eli."  
Eli smiled. The idea of a greater calling always seemed like too much to bare, at times. Being told you will do great things doesn't always help you to build your self esteem. Some part of you always wants there to be room for failure. If he had to be great, he felt not only unworthy, but also incapable. Wasn't helping people enough? Wasn't his new life style enough?

"Yeah, well, see you later." He left Dr. Chen to his empty shop. Maybe he could help Chen out too. Maybe the new Eastern Medicine Clinic that just opened up had a skeleton or two in the closet. After, she had been willing to do dark magic on Eli, perhaps he wasn't the only costumer. Eli shook the thought from his mind. For now, he was glad just to be content. Even though most of the Beth stuff had blown over, he had continued to feel guilty. Now, he saw a bigger plan. He would still have to take responsibility for his actions, but the rest of it was up to the Man Upstairs. He could go along with the plan, or fight it, but one way or another, someone else had the reigns. For once in his life, Eli realized he could slowly start to let go of having everything under control. For once, he could believe in something bigger than himself. He could, in fact, have faith.


	3. Cars and Trains and Pills EP 211 part 1

***ALL Material in this fan fiction webisode is completely FICTIONAL.***

"Come on Eli, we'll be late!" Maggie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of a kitchen he didn't recognize. She was wearing a simple, light blue dress and nice white heals to match. She pulled him out of the kitchen, but then let go of his hand as she picked up a little boy. He was wearing jeans, tiny black shoes, and a green t-shirt. She took him and headed down the strange hallway. Eli followed her, glancing at pictures along the wall. Most of them were of the baby. Some were of all three of them, or some combination. One was Nate and Eli at a baseball game, and one of a group of people with Maggie. "Hurry up! Church starts soon!" She was down the hallway now, turning a corner. Eli followed her voice, and then the baby started crying very, very loudly.

The alarm went off in Eli's ear. He awoke with a start. He sat up in bed for a while, his chest slightly shiny with sweat. He fell back into his bed, bringing his hands to his eyes as he let out a sigh. "I am crazy."

- * - * - * - * - * -

Eli walks by Patti, but she quickly gets up from her desk to trail him. "Eli" He is in his office when she begins to talk about the millions of phone calls she has been receiving about different cases. "A Mrs. Davis called about the death of her daughter—"Patti, do you think dreams have meaning?"

"Did you dream that I smacked you upside your head for asking silly questions? Cuz then I think it has a _lot_ of significance." She was staring at him with her dark eyes, her cell phone headset far enough away that Eli could see her lips pressed tightly. The dark lipstick didn't help much, he actually felt quite intimidated. He wouldn't let her know, however.

"It was about…" His voice suddenly quieted, even though the door was only cracked. "Maggie." He raised one eye brow, waiting to see what Patti would say. She smiled broadly, but something in her eyes told him not to take the following comment to heart. "Oh, Eli, I'm so glad you took time out of my day to update me on your fantasies." "It wasn't like that!" He interjected, but she ignored him. "Now, here is a list of phone calls I've received about more cases. I'll just leave it hear while you day dream some more." She set the pink slip of paper on his desk, and walked out of the room. Eli followed her, before remembering that he had a morning meeting to get to. "Where's my coffee?" He called after her, and she just pointed to the employee kitchen. He shook his head.

-- * - * - * - * - * -

Jordan had on a dark charcoal suite, white shirt, and yellow tie. He was wearing oddly bright colored ties these days. They looked sophisticated on him, but there was something about the color that was different than before. He was no longer all about dark blues, grays and blacks. Eli had noticed that his personality was softening, and apparently the tie colors were too. Eli sat down next to his partner near the head of the table. He still wasn't quite used to the location at these meetings. "We recently got a very big client. The Progressive Medicine Co. has decided to build a new free clinic. The government has been giving them a hard time about the location." Jordan was speaking to a half empty table. The firm still did not have the clientele to support hiring any new lawyers.

"What's the problem?" Taylor asked. Jordan replied, "Well, they are trying to build on land that has been part of Harvey College of San Francisco for some time. The college bought the land from the government."

"We don't even have a case then, the land is privately owned." One of the other lawyers, a thin gentleman with black hair commented.

Jordan looked at him before continuing. "Well, the college has agreed to the clinic if they can offer courses there. PMC has agreed to the conditions. The government, however, says that the land was intended for the college facilities, and would have charged more if the clinic was going to be built. We are suing the city of San Francisco." Jordan looked to his right, at Eli. "Care to have another go at this? Maybe this time, people will listen." Jordan's hands rested on the table, fingers intertwined.

"I can't. My case load is going to be too big for the next few weeks. Patti handed me a slip with seven potential clients on it." Jordan's lip curled down slightly. "Well, in that case, I have room for a second chair. Any takers?" He looked at Taylor, but the two were still working things out. She broke the stare and looked at the thin lawyer, who was keen on taking the case. "Right, well then, Jared will second chair. In the mean time, I'll need help looking into this case." A few of the other lawyers and interns nodded. Jordan smiled, and glanced over at Eli.

"Right, well, I'll have a few cases. If there are ones that I can pass along, I'll let you all know at the end of the week." He smiled, and the others left.

"Eli, I would have liked to team up with you on this one. You have the popularity with the city now."

"You mean the infamy? I'm going to be notorious if I sue the city again." Jordan's eyes displayed his disappointment quite clearly, but he didn't disagree with Eli. "Very well. Good luck on your case load." He smiled, and gathered the papers in front of him. Eli nodded. "You too." He picked up his mug and left.

-- * - * - * - * - * -

The pink note was still in his folder when he took a lunch break. He hadn't started calling anyone yet. Eli was preoccupied with his dream about Maggie. He needed to talk to someone. He went to visit Dr. Chen.

"Sounds like you have the hots for her." Dr. Chen said as he crossed out yet another cancelled appointment. "I do not. And did you just say 'hots'?" Eli protested.

"Come on, Eli. You've had visions and dreams about her quite a bit. You saved her fiancé. You saw the two of you together at some 'Live Brave' thing, and then you broke off her engagement because you saw him with another woman. I think God has been pretty clear on this one." Dr. Chen has a now-it-all look in his eye. Eli couldn't help but be irritated by it, and yet, he always believed him, even if he denied it to himself for a while.

"I just, I don't think it is the right time is all." "You've said you're lonely. Besides, dinner was ok. Maybe if I use the needle, it'll help you to figure out your hesitation."

Eli got in the chair, and was about to lay down when he started to hear singing.

_And nobody's keeping score  
I don't say hi to those guys no more  
Said mama can't you feel me  
Holding my breath as they knock, knock, knock on our door_

Eli saw Patti singing. She was dressed in all white. Her lips had a dark brown lip stick on them, more natural looking than her usual reddish shades. Eli smiled._  
_

_You're just taking your ass to the top of that building  
Throwing yourself under cars and trains  
Taking the pill that you know will kill you  
Under the wheels,  
The same, the same…._

Suddenly, he saw a girl get hit by a car. Patti was now standing over the girl's body, singing._  
_

_Johnny's gone and got himself a new man  
He gets laid, every day  
Johnny please please, stop pretending  
This time, may just end in tears  
Take care of yourself  
Because you won't find 'daddy'  
When you're popping those pills  
Oh Johnny, is the danger just part of the thrill?_

Eli snapped back. He looked stunned. "Eli, you ok?" He could hear Dr. Chen, but couldn't quite see him. He was shaking a little. "What is it?" Eli finally turned to look at him. "I just saw a girl get hit by a car. Patti was there, singing." Dr. Chen didn't have a normal witty come back. His brow scrunched a bit as he tried to think of the significance. "I don't know… what was the song?"

"It was Cars and Trains by George Michael." Dr. Chen replied more quickly this time. "Well, you said that the girl got hit by a car. That song is about suicide. Maybe you can save her, Eli. Maybe you need to find her. Somehow. Where were you?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't know, it looked like a suburb, inland, not in the city." He looked up at Chen, his eyes very solemn. "How can I save her?"

-- * - * - * - * - * -

Matt knocked on Maggie's open door. Her office at Posner and Klein was oddly small for someone in charge of an entire section of the firm. She knew the politics of pro-bono though, and didn't mind it too much. They had provided her with a homey couch, light beige leather, and a nice wooden desk. They probably thought these things were just left-overs. They didn't necessarily fit the sleek appearance of the rest of the firm. Still, Maggie enjoyed it. "Hello, Matt." The two had been spending a lot of time together. Matt was having a hard time making friends with the lawyers, or rather, going back to being friends with superficial lawyers.

"Want to grab lunch?" Maggie nodded. "Sure." The two walked out together, and took Matt's car. Maggie still hadn't upgraded. She was driving a 1997 Toyota Camry, which was not quite up to par with lawyers like Matt. They arrived at the small French café. "I love this place." Matt commented, holding the door open for Maggie.

"It's oddly quaint for a guy like you." She commented. He smiled. "Well" he shrugged, his eyes smiling, "best pastries in this town. And muffins." He smirked. Maggie laughed a bit. "I do love muffins." They ordered and sat down. Matt started explaining that the baby was completely healthy. Maggie was excited. She had been worried when she got word about the possible complications. "You seem to be growing up, Mr. Dowd." She joked. Matt shook his head. "Not quite. I'd still rather go to a baseball game then the office. That's for sure."

Matt hadn't talked about baseball since he got his favorite baseball player off. The thought suddenly made him sick, but it didn't show. "How was dinner?" Matt was oddly curious about Maggie and Eli. Part of Maggie thought it was just to make sure Eli was completely over Taylor. The other part, though, she hoped, genuinely cared about her. "Oh, it was good. Eli's brother Nate is really nice actually. So is Dr. Chen." Matt looked at Maggie with curiosity. "Dr. Chen?"

She nodded. "You met him, after Eli's first surgery didn't you? Eli told me he was there…" Matt just nodded. The conversation wasn't really going anywhere. Both were in rather complicated romantic situations. Their love was not quite requited.

"Are you going to help me on my case?" Maggie continued.

Matt shook his head. "Can't. I'm representing a pharmaceutical company." Maggie looked disappointed.

-- * - * - * - * - * -

When Eli arrives at work and gets out of the elevator, he immediately sees Maggie. "What are you doing here?" He looked confused, and a bit thrown off. Once he collected himself, he added "Although, don't get me wrong, being like old times is nice.

"I need you to take a case." She handed him the blue folder. "P&K refuses to give me more lawyers to help, and Matt can."

"You mean Dowd has turned down becoming a humanitarian, oh, and I was pulling for him." Maggie didn't seem amused. Eli pressed on. "You know you can get fired for bringing me clients?" Maggie shook her head. "She isn't my client. She's yours now." Maggie smiled. Eli felt a bit more comfortable. She leaves, almost pumping into Jordan. "Sorry, sir." Her cheeks get light pink. "It's fine." Jordan replies kindly, and Maggie leaves.

Jordan glared at Eli, making him feel oddly guilty. "Jordan?" To break the gaze, Eli looked down at the folder. He felt a bit hesitant. His case load is too large already. "Eli, do you trust her?" He saw the name at the front and skimmed the first page. "Well, Eli?" He glanced back up at Jordan. "One hundred percent."

-- * - * - * - * - * -

"Eli!" Patti yelled as Eli came out of his office, "He's been waiting for you!" Eli looked at her, confused, until she nodded her head towards the waiting area. A man, about seventeen, was in fact waiting for him. "Sorry" Eli glanced at Patti confused. "It is Johnny Ruiz." Eli walked over to the young man, and put his hand out. "Mr. Stone. Thank you for taking my case." Eli nodded. "You think you can help me then?" Eli nodded again, "I'm gonna try, Johnny."

-- * - * - * - * - * -

Eli sat next to Johnny, waiting for the other attorneys and judge to show up. "Do you think we really have a chance?" Johnny looked nervous. An elderly couple was sitting behind him, they were his grandparents. His grandfather has leathery skin from being a construction worker, then an architect. The woman next to him had graying hair. Her eyes were soft, but solemn and looked off into the distance. Eli knew that look—she had lost a loved one. More specifically, she had lost her only granddaughter. Now, her grandson, was fighting for his sister.

The door opened and Matt Dowd walked in. He almost missed a step when he saw Eli, but recovered quickly and even picked up his swagger. Walking next to him was a slick looking man around forty with bleached blond hair and bright blue eyes. If Eli didn't know any better, he would have thought the man was a model. No, he was a C.E.O. of the pharmaceutical company Eli was suing. Eli glared at him, but was not irritated. He was ready. He knew Dowd well enough, knew his competitive edge. "Matt" "Eli" The two acknowledged each other, and they all stared at the empty judge's chair.

When the judge entered, everyone stood, and then court was underway. Eli and Stone cross examined numerous witnesses, and the trial went back and forth. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Eli finally called Johnny up to the stand. "Johnny, can you tell us what you have experienced over the past month?"

Johnny began to tell his story, or rather, his sister's story. "Sarah was always a sweet little girl. When my parents died, I began to take care of her more, along with my grandparents. She became more quiet and withdrawn, even when she was ten. At fourteen she was said to have depression and she starting to take medication. She only got worse. She was on the medication for six months, and there were no changes for the better. After those six months, we, my grandparents and I, wanted her off them. We thought that she was still in mourning. She was only ten when they died. She couldn't process it the same. The psychiatrist only prescribed her more pills. Two months later, she killed herself."

Eli looked at Johnny, his eyes sympathetic. "Thank you, Johnny. Are you saying that the pills increased her depression?" "Yes." "And they continued to prescribe more?" "Yes. Dr. Swanson prescribed her more pills."

"Thank you." Eli returned to his seat and Dowd got up for the cross examination. "Do you think that Dr. Swanson did the right thing?" "No." "Then don't you think he should be the one up here?" Johnny paused for a moment. "Well, no. Those pills caused her to become more depressed." "Well, you think so. Dr. Swanson obviously didn't because he prescribed more. Maybe he didn't prescribe enough." Eli stood in protest. "Objection, Mr. Dowd is not a psychiatrist." "Sustained."

Matt's lip was curled up enough to be a cunning smile, but not enough to be arrogant smirking. Johnny was getting upset, and gave an outburst despite the objection. "No. That's wrong. He prescribed her pills that played into her depression!" His voice was raised. Matt looked at the judge. "Contain yourself, Mr. Ruiz." The judge glanced over at him, saying it in a stern but controlled voice. "Sorry." Johnny was withdrawn.

Matt Dowd took his seat. Eli watched Johnny get down, and felt at a loss. He wasn't sure how he could win this thing. Even if the pills had contributed, it would be hard to prove cause.

-- * - * - * - * - * -

"Plea." Eli said bluntly to Dowd in the hallway. Johnny was with his grandparents, trying to comfort them. They seemed to just want it all to be over. They were tired. Tired of court. Tired of losing their children, and then their grandchildren.

"Can't make a case, Eli?" Dowd looked content. "Come on, Matt. They need this." Eli's eyes were, in fact, pleading. Matt's smirk was gone. "I can't offer much. Mr. Jensen isn't very keen on giving his money away. One hundred thousand." Eli shook his head. "Come on, Matt. They lost their granddaughter. These pills are obviously some cause." Matt shrugged. "Sorry, Eli. Maybe I can reach a higher agreement. What would you ask?"

"Two million."

"That's a big dream for a losing case." Eli continued to stare at him, until Dowd said what he wanted to hear. "I'll talk to Mr. Jensen, see if I can do anything. I'd rather just beat you in court, though." When Matt left, Eli could have sworn that there was a little less bounce in his step.

-- * - * - * - * - * -

"I am starving." Nate had decided to take Eli out to eat, almost once a week now, like clockwork. "You know, these are starting to feel like check-ups."

"Come on, I wouldn't trick you." Nate had a broad smiling, but his eyes were skimming the menu. "I want something carne." Eli smirked. "As a doctor, shouldn't you eat better?"

"Nah. I don't have to practice what I preach… well, mostly." Eli shook his head as he glanced at the pollo portion of the menu. Enchiladas sounded good, and he hadn't been to a decent Mexican restaurant in months. Nate was the one who always managed to find good little places. He didn't have that much more time on his hands, but he and his hospital friends did seem to have their own lives. Eli was envious, and lonely. Even guys like Dowd managed to have lives outside of court. Although, Eli was surprised Matt could have anything outside of his ego.

"If you won't do a monthly exam, what about every other?" Eli met Nate's eyes with a cold stare. "Fine." Nate took a drink of his Corona, and set down the menu. He grabbed one of the chips on the table and ate it. "You know, I had a cute patient the other day… she was a clerk at some firm."

Eli shook his head. "Come on! You have to get out. Get back on the horse."

"Nate, I don't need to sleep with someone to make myself feel better. I'm fine with how things are."

"Even with Maggie? She was sweet, by the way."

"Don't get any ideas." But Nate's reaction was a bit cold. Scratch that, Eli thought it was icy. His eyes went blank, his smile vanished into unusually tight lips, and his gaze fell to his Corona bottle. "Sorry. Too soon, I guess." Nate didn't say anything still, but Eli could see that he agreed.

"Thanks for offering to buy dinner. My salary has taken a hit. I've been giving a lot of mine to the lower level associates who took a hit. That, and pro-bono doesn't pay well. Go figure." The rest of the conversation was superficial. Talking about the game the other night, discussing work a bit more. Nate was thinking about buying a new car to go with the new apartment. Eli found it all sort of ironic. He was called to be a prophet, called to give everything up, and Nate was the one with all the stuff. Of course, it only took a matter of moments before Eli remembered Beth and suddenly he felt guilty about any ill thoughts as to Nate's well being.

"That was good." Eli said after attempting to finish the last few bites of his enchilada, and failing. "Yeah, next one is on you. If these aren't check-ups, I am under no obligation to pay." Eli smirked as Nate pulled out a twenty and a ten and put them in the black leather folder where the receipt had been. "Eli…" Nate took a deep breath. "Uh oh" Eli commented before his brother continued. "I do need to ask… have you been having visions still? I mean, are they constant, and about as often as before?" Eli shrugged. "I guess. I mean, there is no way to measure them though, is there?"

"You could keep a journal." Nate thought about the one his father had, the one Mr. Chen had copied.

"Nah. I don't know if that is the best idea. What if someone else got it? They would either think I was crazy, or… if things did happen, I'd become some new media clown."

"Right. 'Prophet of San Francisco: An Insider Look at the Lawyer Eli Stone.'" Nate laughed. He always thought that Eli's visions were ludicrous, even though he had once experienced a similar thing. "Crazy, but you used to read about the X-men. The prophets didn't have it any better… worse actually."

Nate shrugged. "No journal then." And finished off his beer. Eli's mind was wandering over the different texts he had read. The story about John the Baptist's head being cut off made him a bit more suspicious of the people around him, so a journal would be problematic.

-- * - * - * - * - * -


End file.
